foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanbase
This Fanbase is for Foofur fans, young and old. Fan Season 3 #Halloween in Willowby: It's Halloween, and everyone is looking to get some treats! and by Treats, I mean dog biscuits. but the Rat Brothers will try to make off with the edible loot, any chance they get! #Rat Race of Hearts/Night-Owl Cat: Sam falls head over heels for a Girl Rat, but must compete with Big Boombah to win Her heart, so He turns to the gang to help Him practice./Fencer gets Insomnia, due to an owl endlessly making noise at night, so Foofur and the Gang try to find out how to cure Him. #Ready, Game, Fire!/Hazel in the Haze: Fritz-Carlos becomes obsessed with a Video Game at an Arcade./during a visit to a public forest park, Hazel gets lost in the foggy forest. #Rat Scout Fencer/Rancher Louis: Fencer watches over the Rat Brothers' kind Nephews and Nieces on a camping adventure./While the Mansion was checked for termites, The Gang go to Austin Texas, to stay with an old friend of Louis, who happens to be a Bronco Buster. #Puppy Pirate Rocki/Snow News is Bad News: Norris shows Rocki around the Movie Studio, mostly in the Pirate Set, but an infiltrator is bent on holding Norris for Ransom.../On a wintery day, the Mansion's power is cut off, and is getting cold with each passing minute, forcing the gang to come together for warmth. #Up in the Air Show/More Farm than Good: Fritz-Carlos and Hazel come to an Air Show, to try and enjoy, but an arrogant greyhound pilot challenges Fritz-Carlos.../After pulling a mean prank on Fencer and the others, the Rat Brothers hide at a farm, which is home to Their Hick relatives. #Fun House Foofur/Virtual Rocki: Foofur and Dolly have fun at an amusement park after hours./Rocki and most of Willowby's puppies come to play a new game exclusively for puppies but is really a trap set by Mel and Harvey. #Quick Shot Pepe/Green with Foofur: Pepe uses an Old Photo Camera to try and photograph Foofur and the gang in the house, but He photographs something unusual.../Foofur is accidentally painted green after He trips into a paint can and covered in Yellow paint. #Six-Pack Cat Pack/War of the Posies: Vinnie enlists Two cats to the Cat Pack, making Foofur worried for His friends well-being./Annabell comes to a dogs-only reenactment of the Neighborhood's Posies War, but unknown to Her and the other Dogs, however, it's another trap set by Mel and Harvey. #Lab Rat Cat/Mouse-Shot Dog: Fencer tries to help a cat who just escaped from a laboratory return home to His owner./Foofur's Musophobic Cousin comes to visit, and the Rat Brothers pester Him. #Arf to Art/Newspaper Chase: Foofur is sick with a fever, so Dolly brings Rocki to an Art Show, but They didn't count on Burt being here!/After a Paperboy threw eight papers at the mansion, the Gang, thinking that Mrs. Escrow will get suspicious, delivers them to the correct houses to avoid suspicion. #Scoping with Defeat/Just Kitten: Annabell uses a telescope to see the night sky, but sees something out of this world.../Vinnie's kitten Vincent wants to have friends of His own, so Rocki wants to help Him without Vinnie knowing. #Town Musicians of Willowby: Foofur tells Rocki His version of the story "Town Musicians of Bremen". Characters *Evelyn - A Girl rat whom Sammy has His lovestruck eyes on. *Settimo "Little Sam" - Sammy's easily-excited Nephew. *Natalie - Sammy's cautious Niece. *Vito - Chucky's bookish Nephew. *Chelsea - Chucky's always-singing Niece. *Joey - Baby's depressed Nephew. *Romey - Baby's TV-Obsessed Niece. *Randy - Louis' Friend who belongs to a rancher. *Bauman - a Human who tried to ransom Norris. *Zephyr - A Greyhound who claims to be flyer of a biplane. *Elizabeth and Jerome - Sammy's hick relatives in the Ozarks. *Lucky and Setzer - Two Cats who are were temporary members of Vinnie's Cat Pack until they left of Their own accord since the Two are parents-to-be. *Byzan, Cara, and Roman - Lucky and Setzer's Kittens named after Art Movements. *Subject One-Nine-Eight-Six (Actually called Clove) - a Kitten who escaped from a Laboratory. *Memphis - Foofur's Mouse-shot Cousin, who panics when He sees a Mouse or Rat. *Viola - Vinnie's wife, a Siamese Cat. *Vincent - A kitten who wants what His Father, Vinnie, never gave Him, friends of His own, and is the leader of the Kitten Pack. *Vera - Vincent's younger sister. *Kitten Pack - The Cat Pack Henchmen's Six Kittens (Three Male, Three Female) composed of Alyson, (Alphonse's Kitten) Martina and Martino, (Rusty's Twin Kittens) Dante and Jacob, (Ferdinand's Kittens) and Paola. (Ralph's Kitten) *Mariah - Alphonse's Wife, a Blue-Eyed White Ragdoll Cat with light-taupe spots, who loves to climb trees. Mariah has a Southern Accent. *Lacey - Ferdinand's Wife, a Light green-eyed Siberian Cat with Black and Gray fur, who goads His husband to exercise more. Her claws are clipped. Lacey has a Russian Accent. *Harriet - Ralph's Wife, a Silver-Colored Turquoise-Eyed Egyptian Mau Cat with black spots, who worries about Ralph and Their kittens. But, She enjoys detective stories. She has a Shakespearian Accent *Alexis - Rusty's Wife, an Aquamarine-eyed Brown-colored Tonkinese Cat. She doesn't approve of Rusty being in the Cat Pack because They're a bad influence to Him. She has a Scottish Accent. Japanese Themes * Opening - Kawaita Sakebi (Yell of Thirst) by Field of View. (A Blue Blob appears and is molded into Foofur, which becomes real. Foofur then walks toward the screen as His friends appear one by one. then They stop after being lost in a cityscape. behind them, the silhouettes of Vinnie's Cat Pack, Mel with Harvey, Mrs. Escrow with Pepe, and the Rat Brothers with Big Boombah appear behind Foofur's group. but the sun shines in the city making Foofur's group look at the sun rising, as the silhouettes disappear. Foofur and the others look at the viewer(s), and motion them to come along. The Gang run onward and reach the mansion making Them Jump up as the screen freezes.) * Ending - Paradise by CAVE. (The Gang in the living room is asleep as the sun is rising, and inside Foofur's mind, He walks on a railroad, as His friends appear one by one in a single color. (Fritz-Carlos in an orange color, Hazel in a beige color, Louis in a yellow color, Annabell in a white color, Rocki in a violet color, Fencer in a Dark-gray color, and Dolly in a brown color.) They all stop and look up at the sky. Foofur abruptly wakes up and see all His friends beaming as Foofur scratches the back of His head embarrassedly.) Fan Season 4 # Bird-Dog of Willowby/Foofur Oughta be in Pictures - As Annabell takes up bird-watching, She tries to protect an Eagle and its eggs from the Cat Pack. / Foofur brings Dolly to a Movie Theater, but has to avoid a furious Usher and a crafty Movie Sneak. # Fireworks Fracas/Caped Cat - Foofur and the Gang try to enjoy the fireworks display out of town, but, war veteran Fritz-Carlos thinks that They're under attack. / Fencer dons a blue cape and coat to protect kittens and puppies from Bullies, calling Himself the Sapphire Feline. # Strained Magic/Watchpup Rocki - Louis takes up Card Magic to outdo a magician's ferret. / when a burglar is on the loose, Mrs. Escrow sees Rocki and temporarily has Her as a Watchdog. # Heavy Metal Rocki/Dog Pounded - Rocki gets a penchant for Rock and Roll, which could mean trouble. / When the Dog pound is undermanned, Mrs. Escrow is drafted to be a Dogcatcher, which might mean trouble for Foofur and the others. # Convention Catastrophe/Biosquare Buddies - While avoiding the Cat Pack, Fencer hides in a Video Game Convention, as Foofur and the others come to the rescue. / After Pepe fails to trap Foofur inside a greenhouse, He and Burt are stuck inside for a day, which is making their owners worried for being away for so long... # Cream Dream/The Lonely Fencer - Hazel encounters an old friend whose master is an ice cream shop owner, and when the Owner is in financial trouble, Hazel offers to help. / Fencer wanders town for His friends after He thinks They are missing, but are really setting up a birthday party for Him. # Rats n Bats/Hip-Hop Fencer - The Rat Brothers band with some fruit bats to mess with Foofur's gang. / Fencer comes across a Boombox Backpack which not only gives Him the energy to breakdance, but, also gets the attention of many cats, who want in on the singing # Egypt Gyp/Claw and Order - Cleo returns and invites Fencer to come to Egypt to find out why Egypt's Cats are going missing and She begins to get really, really close. romantically. / Vincent turns to Rocki to help Him practice for the fence-climbing regional tournament, and get the attention of a girl kitten Vincent falls for. # The Maltese Steaks/Reunion Break - Annabell dreams She is a detective after falling asleep watching a Noir Movie on TV. / Pepe's Family comes to visit. # The Fiendish Feline/Archer-Rival for Foofur - Fencer tries to disprove the ghost of the Fiendish Feline by coming to the cemetary with Cleo, unknown to the two, Vinnie's Cat Pack try to scare Him out of His wits. / Burt takes up archery in hopes of getting Dolly's Attention, but Foofur competes with the Arrogant Wolfhound. # Video Pepe/Water-Colored Foofur - Pepe steps up His attempts to catch Foofur and the others on Film, with a video Camera. (Sequel to Quick-Shot Pepe) / Foofur's takes up drawing watercolor paintings, but when an Mrs. Escrow brings in a potential buyer, who is also an Art Dealer... # To Beach Their Own/Legend of the Cat-Hearted Puppy - Foofur and the others enjoy Their visit at a beach until a Lifeguard's Dog tries to keep the Cats out, including Fencer! / At a Campste, Rocki tells Her friends a tale about the Cat-Hearted Puppy. # Flooded Foofur - During a nasty Flood, Foofur goes mediator when The Cats and Dogs of Willowby stay at Foofur's mansion, which is causing tension between Those that Bully, and those That don't. Characters *Mama Eagle - An Eagle who is trying to keep her eggs out of harm's way. *Stringy - A Magician's Ferret. *Pet Burglar - A Burglar who robs people, and hates dogs. *Danger Levels - A Heavy Metal Rock Band of Dogs, who are really wanting some quiet time. *Winifred - A Middle-aged Yorkshire Terrier, whose owner is an Ice Cream Parlor Entrepreneur. *El Tomato - Leader of the Fruit Bats hired by Sammy. *Nawsa - A Cat Thief who sells cats stray or already-owned to overseas. *Nunzia - A Birman Kitten, Whom Vincent falls in love with. *Ringo - A Shorthair-breed kitten, who is Vincent's rival for Nunzia's affection. *Pepe's Family - Composed of Chihuahuas including the Mom, Dad, and 5 Siblings. *Helix - A Lifeguard's Dog who makes sure the Cats stay out of the beach. Japanese Themes Opening - Ending - Tweedia by Rei Yasuda (Dolly in a Blue Color, Annabell in a Yellow Color, Hazel in an Orange Color, Cleo in a Black Color, Rocki in a light-orange color, and Brigette in a light-brown color, appear in a black scenery. the screen becomes staticky, and Dolly is on a hill, alongside Foofur's group (composed of Foofur, Irma, Dobkins, Burt, Lucy, Otto, Tugboat, Old Blueblood, and Lorenzo.), as She sees the shooting stars at night. the screen becomes staticky, and what is seen is Fritz-Carlos tearfully letting Hazel pull Him up in a dark library alongside Kirk and Winifred. the Screen becomes staticky, and Louis is seen alongside Vladimir, Blaze, and Randy at a forest, lifting up Annabell's hair which is helping Annabell see Louis, who smiles. the screen goes staticy and what is seen is Brigette kissing Pepe at an amusement park, who is blushing as Killer is about to take a picture. the Screen goes staticky and Fencer and Cleo each wearing the same binoculars look out as The Cat Pack with their wives, the Cat Quartet, Lucky and Setzer, the Scat Cats, and Duke watch the clouds. the Screen becomes staticky, and at a platform, Rocki is seen embracing Norris, as Jojo, Muffy, Ozzie, Bogie, Irma's Two Pups, Spanky, Harry, Peg, Celia, Brenda, Clove, Vincent, Vera, Alyson, Martina, Martino, Dante, Jacob, Paola, Lucky and Setzer's Kittens, and Nunzia watch with mixed emotions.) The Screen blacks out and at a city bridge, the characters are seen looking at the fireworks display in a pan. Fan Season 5 # All That Jazz - Fencer brings the gang to come to Birmingham, Alabama to come to the Scat Cats' Midnight Farewell Concert at the Jazz Museum. but a cat-hating watchdog is threatening the event and the lives of the feline singers... # But of Obstacle Course/Dimes are a Puppy's Best Friends - Foofur aids Burt's under-confident nephew to help practice for an obstacle course event. / Rocki takes up Dime-collecting to impress the Uptown Club's members, which consumes Her energy and time... Characters * Seeker - The Guarddog of the Birmingham Jazz Museum, who hates cats. * Burlon - Burt's shy nephew, a wolfhound. Video Game Ideas Foofur the Video Game - Play as Foofur and His friends in this Adventure 3-d Platformer Game hopefully for the Nintendo NX, Xbox One, and Playstation 4. Commercial Bumpers * We iris in on Foofur's ears, and We zoom out to see Him wave to the viewer. the logo appears as the blue background becomes orange, with Foofur's Friends appearing in an instant while waving * We iris in on Fencer's headband, and We zoom out to see Fencer making a martial arts pose, with the black background becoming white, with Foofur, Rocki, and Louis bowing to the viewer. * We iris in on Rocki's paws, and We zoom out to see Rocki riding on a ball. The logo appears as the violet background becomes yellow-green, with Fencer riding on a tire, Foofur juggling baseballs, and Fritz-Carlos keeping a balloon on His head. * We iris in on Louis' fangs, and We iris out to see Him making a scary face to the viewer, but falls backwards when He thinks He scared the viewer. The logo appears as the Light-Yellow background becomes dark-blue, as Foofur embarrassedly scratches His head and Annabell laughs softly at Louis. * We iris in on Annabell's Eyes, and We zoom out to see Her lifting up Her hair, and waving to the Viewer. The logo appears and Background turns from ghost-white to dark gray, with Louis looking at Annabell's eyes, with Foofur shrugging His shoulders to the viewer. * We iris in on Fritz-Carlos' mustache, and We zoom out to see Him brushing His mustache while marching to the left side of the screen, then salutes. The logo appears as the background turns from orange to light-blue, and Hazel looks and waves at the viewer. * We iris in on Hazel's Paw and a cloth, and We zoom out to see Hazel cleaning off the pawprints off the background. the logo appears as the orange background becomes blue, with Rocki, Fencer, and Louis covered in dirt. * We iris in on Dolly's eyes, and We zoom out to see Her looking up at the sky. the logo appears and the brown background becomes blue-green with Foofur and Rocki alongside Her. Other The Game of Life (Foofur Edition) Movie Ideas * Foofur the Movie * * *